Lost Forever
by llamallamadingdong
Summary: A young girl freshly released from foster care, shes been abused repeatedly but she meets a young "Man" or so she thinks who falls madly in love with her. Hes been trapped in a debt war after taking an evil vampires bride and he is after him....
1. Prologue

Prologue

**PROLOGUE MIGHT CHANGE LATER ON** 

I never expected my life to go in this direction. Hell I never knew this could happen. Everyone says you know when you find you soul mate, well my soul mate was lost forever in a war known to mankind as fiction or the dark world between immortals and mortals.


	2. Chapter 1 How it all began

**Starts off slow but speeds up. Please take time to read I just started writing again!!**

Chapter 1- How it all started

"Yo Iz!" a man from across the way called while he crossed the busy street.

"Hey Marcus… What's up?" I said as soon as he was over on the other side where I stood.

"It's Frreezin!!" Marcus replied

"No kidding it's the middle of winter!"

"Yeah. You goin to work? I think we have the same shift today."

"Yeah we do! I swear Jason is just going to kill me some day!"

"He won't not if I have anything to say, you know I miss you?"

It's the middle of winter, I live in New York. I am eighteen and just got out of the system (the government child protection system). I've been in seven different foster homes and three agencies. I work at a night club in downtown New York City as a bartender. The only job I could get with decent money without being a prostitute, dancer or hooker. When being thrown on the streets by the government they give you nothing, you go nowhere when you stay in the system.

**-Two Months Earlier-**

I was thrown out two days before I turned eighteen years old, I had two-hundred dollars, with the clothes on my back, and about five pairs of clothes that were two sizes too small. I somehow wondered downtown New York City when I saw a sign in a window that read "HELP NEEDED WILL HIGHER 18 AND OLDER MALE OR FEMALE" in red font. I looked up to see what job it was, a large sign in neon green sign on the building that said "Club Twilight." I don't know what compelled me or what drew me in like a magnet to go inside that day but I did.

When I walked in I heard screaming, it sounded like it was coming from the back room. As I went to turn around I was caught off guard by a tall about 6'5" man who had light brunette hair that was long like skater hair, he also had deep golden irises with blue rims around them and when he smiled he had dimples but I could tell that he was strong and fit with a tight black shirt he had on.

"May I help you?" He asked, his voice was deep and held accent that caught my attention. He spoke with such grace and elegance like he was from some other country like England or a different century.

"Yes I saw your sign in the window the help needed sign…" I said as I points in that direction.

"Ah yes well you don't look like your eighteen you look barely fourteen." He said with sarcasm

"Excuse me, what are you thirty… I can assure you that I am eighteen or I wouldn't be here!!!" I was getting angry. I was always told I looked younger but fourteen was really pushing it.

"I'm sorry, I meant no harm…. I'm actually twenty four…. Well it looks like the boss will be a while; I can interview you now if you have time?"

"I would like that, but first who are you and what is up with all the screaming?" The screaming and yelling increased with rage as I said that.

"I am Marcus Dawn, and I am part manager, bartender and one of the bouncers, as for the screaming we're letting a waitress go and she's arguing with the boss. Who are you?"

"I… I am Izzabelle Steele."

*Marcus point of view*

"I…I am Izzabelle Stelle." She Stoddard as she answered me, she was afraid, scared. Apparently she was scared of men she looked like shed been hurt. I felt for her, I might even……. Love her. I never felt this way before.

*Izzabelles point of view*

"Nice to meet you, I guess we can get started on that interview!" He was definitely way to happy for this. We decided to go into one of the enclosed lofts since the screaming and yelling increased greatly between a man and a woman. As soon as he shut the door the sound disappeared and I jumped at the clicking of the door.

* * *

Please comment and give ideas I do have the next three chapters so if I get enough comments weather good, bad, ideas, anything I will put the next chapter up…. Please comment add to fav stories and Alerts Thanks I hope this goes really well Xoxox

~ Twilighttox12


End file.
